Previously, many types of cadies, shell holders, strippers and carriers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to store and wear on a person's body to provide rapid and speedy access when necessary for use.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,498,612Geekie, Jr.Feb. 12, 19854,502,612MorrisonMar. 5, 19854,843,649Jewell deceased et al.Jul. 4, 19895,755,055Thompson et al.May 26, 19986,898,888B2GreenhutMay 31, 20057,533,598B1MurphyMay 19, 20098,261,666B2GargSep. 11, 2012
Geekie, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,612 teaches a belt buckle adapted for use as a cartridge or shotgun shell holder. The buckle has attached to its front side three parallel rows of spring clips arranged to hold up to three conventional cartridges or shotgun shells horizontally across the buckle. The buckle also has a shield to protect the ammunition while providing a brace and pivot point for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,612 issued to Morrison is for a dispensing container for providing articles one at a time. A delivery throat forming a continuous extension of the body, which has a cross section proximate to the cross section of the articles disposed Therein. to serially align the article passing through. The throat is formed with an upturned end defining a lower trap portion adjacent to the end which permits only one article at a time to be moved to the end of the throat.
Jewell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,649 disclose a shotgun shell holder and dispenser mounted on a hunting vest having a plurality of upright loops for accommodating shotgun shells in an end-to-end relation. A dispenser comprises a tube located in the bottom of each loop. Flexible retaining structure on the bottom of each tube releaseably holds the shells in the tubes and loops.
Thompson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,055 teaches a holder foe a gun having an elongated cylindrical side wall, a bottom wall and an open top end and a cap having a cylinerrial side wall which is ensleeved over the side wall of the body. The holder has the shape and size of a shot gun shell and is stored in a chamber in the stock of a gun.
Murphy in U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,598 B1 discloses a shell stripper assembly which includes a stripper guide, a stripper guide plate and a magazine insert. The shell stripper strips the top round from the firearm magazine enabling it to be picked up by the firearm breech bolt. The shell stripper slides between guide rails of the stripper guide and is position controlled by the stripper guide plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,666 B2 issued to Garg is for a non-lethal projectile storage and charging mechanism. An ammunition cartridge includes a propulsion mechanism and an non-lethal projectile. The non-lethal projectile is configured to detach from a launching device when propelled from the launching device and includes a set of electrodes coupled to an electrical power source which may be a capacitor, a battery or a combination thereof. The cartridge may be shaped and sized for firing from a weapon designed to fire comparably shaped and sized conventional ammunition.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,888 B2 issued to Greenhut.